A Dance In The Rain
by Criala
Summary: A dance in the rain, because the rain is her safe haven. (OC/Zero)
1. A Dance In The Rain

So, a sudden burst of inspiration hit me.  
And this is what resulted!  
This goes with _The Same Old Dance_ , where I had originally posted it.  
But I feel like it would work better as its own story.  
So, I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas and the female vampire mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

A dance in the rain.

The flow is steady.

She's soaked to the bone.

White tresses stick to her face.

Green gazes up at the sky.

Clothing soaks up the water, growing heavier.

The rain is something she's always loved.

Growing up she would spend hours in it.

It gave her a sense of contentment and peace.

Even now she still loves it,

Staying out in it as long as it poured.

Though the reason is different lately.

Sorrow has replaced her peace.

And when it's raining,

No one can see the tears falling.


	2. And It's Not The First Time

I'm not sure how many parts this will be.  
I'm going to try to make it a bit longer than _The Same Old Dance._  
But I like how this is turning out so far.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas and the female vampire mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

Lavender stares from the window,

On the drenched form below.

One that he knows so well.

It's not the first time he's caught her like this,

And it's not any where near to the last.

The rain is her own little safe haven.

Frown in place, eyes close half-way.

A hand rests on the window,

Long fingers feeling the cool glass.

The real reason for going out in the rain,

Was revealed in something she once said,

During an idle conversation between them.

A comment of how the rain was amazing,

Because no one can tell if you're crying.

With such a far away look in her eyes.

His hand curls into a fist.

This pain that he causes her,

It isn't something she deserves.


	3. She's Been Caught

Thanks to **RandomFTfangirl202** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read so far.  
I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas and the female vampire mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

Long wet locks flow around her head as it turns.

And her eyes land on a window.

The window he's looking out from.

A sad smile spreads across her soft pink lips,

As her eyes briefly meet his.

It's not the first time she's been caught.

Each time it rains, he catches her.

And she catches him looking out.

He merely watches, unmoving.

But it's not a surprise to her,

That he doesn't move from the window.

She doesn't expect him to.

Her eyes close, eyelashes sticking together.

She turns her face to the sky, tilting her head back.

Droplets fall from her chin, tears mixing with the rain.

Footsteps approaching has her eyes opening.

And she sees something that leaves her stunned.

He stands before her, drenched by the rain.


	4. And It Won't Be The Last

Thanks to everyone whose read so far!  
I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas and the female vampire mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

The look in his eyes is intense, gazing down at her.

So much taller than her, he towers over her.

With a frown spread across his lips.

Silence hangs in the air,

As she stares up at him with wide eyes.

Features full of surprise.

She opens her mouth to speak,

The word 'why' ready to slip from her lips,

When it comes out as his voice instead.

Confusion dances along her features,

At first, she's unsure how to respond.

Then she settles on asking him what he means.

A question of why she stays with him,

Is what leaves his mouth, his voice slightly strained.

And the look on his face is so serious.

A sense of uncertainty flows through her,

As his words sink in,

And she's left speechless.


	5. Because In The Rain

Thanks to **RandomFTfangirl202** and **LostSeraph23** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the story plot and the female vampire belong to me.**

* * *

As quick as can be, she smiles.

And tells him she doesn't know what he means.

Her shoulder brushes his arm as she walks by.

But a hand grasps her shoulder, causing her to halt.

She doesn't have to look to know it's him.

His touch is something that she's memorized.

The words next spoken go straight to her heart,

Taking hold of it and squeezing tightly.

Why does she stay with him when it only causes her pain?

Another smile is etched onto her features,

A smile filled with sorrow

As she looks at him over her shoulder.

Her hand lifts and rests over his,

Which causes him to glance at the hand over his.

Then there's a gentle squeeze.

His gaze trails to her face,

Where her eyes meet his.

A mixture of sadness and warmth.


	6. No One Can See You Cry

Thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the story plot and the female vampire belong to me.**

* * *

There's only the sound of the rain,

As their gazes remain locked,

With her hand still over his.

She is the one to break the silence.

It's because she loves him.

And the words pierce right through him.

His face twists, teeth gritting and eyes narrowing.

Lavender clashes with green.

His voice raised a little.

"You..."

It faltered.

"You shouldn't..."

There's no change in her eyes or on her face,

Even as he pulls his hand out from under hers,

And looks away from her.

Fully, she turns to face him, lifting her hand.

Her fingertips brush against his cheek.

And they linger there for a moment.


End file.
